Stolen
by avatarfanlin
Summary: This is a kyalin fic on what Lin went through if she didn't get her bending back... this is a crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

**i missed writing angsty stuff. tell me what you think and if you have any requests leave them in your review :)**

**hope you enjoy this**

* * *

><p>Lin stood outside in the middle of her backyard. Eyes closed as she relished in the feel of the rain on her face. "Lin! What are you doing out here?"<p>

She opened her eyes when she felt the rain stop. She saw that it was being held mid air. "I didn't feel you come home."

"You didn't answer my question."

Lin turned to face her partner with dazed eyes. "It's just like the night he took my bending."

"Lin this isn't healthy."

Lin grabbed the waterbender's arms and put them down, allowing the rain to recommence. "Yes, it is Kya. It may have been like the time he took my bending but it is also the last time I felt connected to the earth." Lin looked up into the sky. "You know, I haven't cried once since I lost my bending."

Kya stepped closer to observe her face, finding tears mixing with the raindrops on her face and smelling the alcohol on her breath. "Lin, lets go inside. I'll make you some tea."

"I don't want any tea! I want to stay out here. Just leave me alone, please."

Kya shook her head. "No."

Lin collapsed into the mud. Lying on her back as she flung an arm over her face to obscure her eyes. "I'm lost."

Kya decided to humour Lin by lying on the ground next to her. "What do you mean?"

"When I had earthbending, I could always find my way in life and now I'm lost without it. The worst thing is, I no longer feel connected to her." Lin didn't have to say her name for Kya to know whom she was talking about. "I loved her a lot growing up. I did everything I could to make it easier for her. I made her meals when she came home. I kept the house clean and I took care of Su. And how does she repay me? She leaves. She took me for granted and left me behind. I'm like an abused puppy that crawls back to its master in hopes that the abuse will stop but it never does."

"Lin, it isn't your fault she left, sh-"

"Yes it is! I wasn't good enough! You know what she said when I was learning metalbending?! She said that it wasn't good enough!" Lin looked off to the side as she uttered her following words. "She said I wasn't good enough. And she was right. If I was good enough, this wouldn't have happened and my little shit of a sister wouldn't have given me these fucking scars!"

She rolled onto her knees and began slamming her fist into the ground, relishing in the pain she felt through the act, enjoying the sight of her blood mixing with the mud. "Lin, Stop!" Lin only punched the ground harder. Ignoring the insistent protest until she felt the woman grasp her bare bicep. She knocked Kya away from her onto the ground, and then went back to her earlier ministrations. She continued for another fifteen seconds until darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

><p>Lin awoke to a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She was glad that it was still dark outside so her eyes were saved from the pain. "Ugh."<p>

"Nice of you to wake up. I've only been healing your head for an hour."

Lin cracked an eye open to look at the woman sitting on the edge of her bed. "Explains why I'm not drunk anymore."

"This isn't the time to be cracking jokes."

"Sorry."

"So you should be."

Kya lay down on the bed next to her, resting her head on Lin's shoulder. "Hey Kya, my fist is really sore." Kya groaned as she sat up and began healing her fist. Lin sat mesmerised by the glow of the water. It was two minutes when she asked the question that was eating her inside out. "Did I say anything in my drunken state?"

"You may have said a few things, things that relate to family members."

Lin groaned at the realisation she may have shared too much. "Did I mention how I got my scars."

Kya stopped healing her fist, dropping the water back into the basin. "You mentioned it. I know you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry if I said anything or did anything to hurt you. I was ju-"

She was silenced by Kya's lips on hers. "You've said enough for one night. Go to sleep."

Lin looked into Kya's eyes. They were the only thing in her life that brought her ease. She closed her eyes as she felt Kya's cool hand stroke her forehead and hair. It was the best sleep she had since her bending was stolen.


	2. Chapter 2

**i tried really hard on this one. it took me a week for only 1.5k words. i was asked to continue so i did. i hope you review. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kya had left three weeks ago. Leaving Lin to do as she pleased. Lin spent most of her time drinking or sleeping as she didn't have the energy to do much else.<p>

She was sitting outside with a bottle in hand. Looking up into the sky as water rained down upon her. It had become a habit. Every time it would rain, she would go outside and think about that point in time when her bending was stolen from her.

Korra had tried to restore her bending but it didn't work for her as it did for others. She took it as a sign that she wasn't longed for this world. Tears mixed with the rain as she looked back on her life. "Nothing. I've accomplished nothing." She laid back on the ground, digging her fingers into the mud, trying to get it to bend to her will. _All my relationships have been failures. The relationship with my sister ended in hurt. I tried everything to help her and I got two scars in return. My relationship with Tenzin was a waist of time. Kya is gone, claiming she needed to do something important. And the one relationship that should have held strong, was destroyed twenty years ago. The one relationship where unconditional love is meant to be shared between a mother and her daughter, destroyed. And it's all my fault. I am not meant for this world. _Lin lifted the bottle to her lips, drinking as much as possible until her lungs required air.

But air didn't come to her. _Another failed relationship._ She began to cough, desperately trying to clear her throat of the bile that was currently occupying the space. Her eyes began to bulge as her brain was starved of oxygen. She stopped her struggle when she realised her end was inevitable. _I love you._ The last thought that entered her mind.

"Lin! Oh spirits. Kya! Do something!" Kya got down on her knees, and rolled Lin onto her side, opening her mouth to empty the contents of her throat. "I can't feel her heart!"

Kya rolled her on her back and began pounding on her chest. Trying to get her heart to beat back to life. "Come on. Don't give up on me now." She placed her ear on Lin's chest when she saw a subtle twitch of her fingers. "She's back." She attempted to pick her up to take her back inside, but due to the dead weight, she was unable to do so. "Toph, can you build an earth tent?" Toph did as she was told. "I'm going to get some blankets and supplies. Send a tremor if she stops breathing."

Toph gave her a nod as she felt Kya go back into her house. "Badgermole, what has you so upset, you let this happen to yourself?" Toph laid down next to her daughter, resting her head above Lin's chest, listening to the strong, steady rhythm that was her heart. She frowned at the small wheezing that accompanied it. "I'm sorry. For everything that happened between us, I'm sorry. I wish I could have said that when we were together. I'm sorry, I'm twenty years too late."

She sat back up when she felt Kya enter the earth tent and kneel next to Lin on the opposite side. Toph sat and 'watched' as Kya went to work. Taking off Lin's shirt she began to heel the ribs she broke resuscitating her. "How often does this happen?"

"Often. Too often. Though this is the first time that this… has happened. Ever since Amon took her bending away, she has either turned to alcohol or sleeping. I've tried to help her but she has closed herself from everyone."

Toph's brows furrowed in confusion. "But she still has her bending. I can feel it and I felt Korra restore it to its full potential."

Kya let out a sigh as she returned the water to her water skins. "I know she has it back. But her mind is telling her otherwise. The universe has been against her from the beginning and I think that she has taken this as a sign to give up on herself."

Kya propped Lin up against her chest, allowing her to wrap a bandage around her ribs. "Mm, Kya?"

Kya placed a soothing hand on Lin's forehead. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk later."

Lin shook her head, "I'm so sorry." Tears began to prick her eyes, knowing that she probably caused Kya pain at knowing she was going to leave her.

"Lin, just sit back down"

Lin ignored her as she tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain in her side stopped her. "Gah!"

"I told you to sit back down."

"You should listen to her."

Lin flung her head around to the side in surprise. Her face turned into a scowl when her eyes landed on her._ I'm not doing this. _Lin forced herself to stand, ignoring Kya's protests.

Toph spoke up in an effort to save her daughter some pain. "Lin, stop!"

"Why should I listen to you? You left, you don't get to tell me what to do." She clutched her chest as she took a step towards the exit. "Just go back to wherever you were hiding."

"I came back for you, Lin." Lin continued the long walk to her house through the rain and mud. She was halfway there when her legs buckled, causing her to yell out in pain. "LIN!" Toph was instantly at her side, trying to help her to her feet.

"Stay away from me! I don't want your help."

"I don't care if you want it, you need it."

"I don't need anything from you. I never have and I never will."

Just as she were about to get to her feet, her limbs were locked into place by the only thing she ever trusted, earth. "I think you are about to break that streak. It looks like you need me to release you."

"Just shut up and let me go!"

"Not that easy Badgermole." Toph sat down next to Lin's head. "Kya, go make us some tea, we will be inside in a minute." Kya complied, allowing for the two Beifong women to get everything off their chests. "Why are you putting yourself through this?"

She remained silent, squinting as she willed the tears to stay at bay. _I will not cry in your presence. _"Just let me go."

"No! You and I are going to sort out what ever is going on between us."

"You want to know what's going on between us?! You never gave me the time of day! I did everything for you and Su, and what do I get in return? Nothing! And you somehow manage to sit back and claim you have no idea what is going on with me. I cooked, I cleaned, I did everything you asked of me and I didn't even get a thanks. And the one time I asked for you to have my back in your office on that day with Su, you left me to fend for myself."

"What did you want me to do?! You expect me to throw my daughter in jail?!"

"It would have been for ten days! But ooooh no, you could never do that to your precious Su. You are no mother of mine." A resounding slap echoed throughout the backyard.

"Don't you dare say that I am not your mother! I gave up a lot to provide for you both. I put my life on the line doing the same thing you have been doing for the past twenty five years. The only difference is that I had a family to look out for. I never asked you to do any of that stuff. I'm sorry if I never said thank you but you forget that I couldn't see everything you were doing." Toph let out a breath, calming herself before she continued. "Everyday I wished that I wasn't blind, just so I could see you and Su smile. It was the first time that I had wished that I wasn't blind. I wanted to quit my job and take you girls to live in the country where we could earthbend all day and tell stories all night. And when we would finish, I would carry you both in one arm each back to my bed, where you would cuddle up to me as we slept."

Toph released Lin when she felt her heartbeat become regular. "If I could do it over, I would. But this was the hand we were dealt and we have to live with it." Toph reached a hand out to Lin, trailing her scars with her fingertips, causing Lin to suck in a breath of air. "I'm sorry that I let this happen to you. I truly am." Her voice was nearly a whisper as she apologised for the umpteenth time that night. "Please, forgive me."

Lin rolled herself onto her mothers lap, sobbing into her pants. "I forgive you." They stayed like that, crying, holding each other as the rain slowly came to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**this story is officially over. i don't like this chapter and i feel like i should re-write it. tell me what you guys think. enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kya walked into Lin's house with a sigh. She had spent the day at Air Temple Island, thinking it would help her relax after spending the past two weeks watching Lin try to earthbend again with the help of Toph, only for her to only be able to move a pebble. Air Temple Island was a terrible mistake. Tenzin believes she is wasting her time trying to help Lin regain her earthbending, which earned him a slap to the face.<p>

She stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Lin?" No response. She walked up the stairs to hear the sound of running water coming from their bathroom. She pushed the door open to find Lin propping herself up with a hand against the tiled wall and her head bowed in thought as water cascaded down her scared body. "You mind if I join you?" Hearing no sounds of disapproval, she stripped down and entered the rather large shower. Kya trailed her hands up Lin's back, resting them on her shoulders, she leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck. "Rough day?"

"Oh no! It was great. I can now move two pebbles." Lin's words were laced with sarcasm.

"No need to be mean."

"Sorry. It's just, mother doesn't really know where I'm coming from. She believes I should be able to bend like I used to straight away. I just need someone to be patient with me for once in my life."

Kya summoned the water falling over them into her palms and ran them over Lin's back. "Mm, she really put you through you pace today. Your back hasn't been this knotted since that day two years ago where we spent the whole day in bed."

"Best day of my life. Made me happy I was dating a healer."

Kya moved her hands to Lin's sides. "This is unusual. You've strained your muscles here. It's like they're bruised." She tried to turn Lin around to face her, but she resisted. "Lin, Stop being difficult, and turn around."

Lin let out a sigh in defeat as she turned around. "It looks worse than what it actually is."

Kya trailed an index finger down Lin's well toned, and heavily bruised, stomach with a frown on her face. "Lin, what happened between you two?"

"Trial by fire. She was getting frustrated and began throwing rocks at me, thinking that I could defend myself if I was threatened. They became to fast and frequent so I tried to earthbend the attacks away. It didn't work and a rock slammed into me."

Kya collected water in her hand and placed it to Lin's abdomen, causing her to hiss. "Sorry. I've got something for us to experiment with after this."

Lin let out a sigh. "Kya, I'm not in the mood for sex."

"Get your head out of the gutter." She turned off the shower, bended the water off of her body and stepped out, throwing Lin a towel. "Dry off and meet me in our bedroom."

She did as she was told, getting dressed into a tank and underwear, she walked into their bedroom to find Kya sitting on their bed, dressed, with a few rocks sitting in front of her. "What's this?"

"It is a new therapeutic technique I developed. I think it could help you."

Lin decided to humour her. She took a seat in front of Kya and crossed her legs. "What do I do?"

"I want you to levitate a rock."

Lin took a deep breath and focused on the smallest rock as it hesitantly lifted off the bed and became airborne. "What now?"

Kya flexed her hands at Lin's forearm, causing Lin's bending to become easier. "How does that feel?"

"Better. How are you doing that?"

"Promise not to turn me in? It's a full moon tonight. I thought that if bloodbending took away your bending, then it could bring it back."

Lin groaned. "I know this couldn't have been an easy decision for you, but you shouldn't be doing this."

"At this point, I really don't care. I want the real you back."

"I am the real me, Kya. I've stopped drinking, I've started working out again, and with or without bloodbending I'm trying to become the great earthbender I used to be."

Kya smiled up at her. "And I love that you are trying so hard, but it is time you take the easy way out for once." Kya dropped her hands, now seeing that Lin was levitating the stone without concentrating so hard. "I think I have the hang of this. Lie down on your back and close your eyes please." Lin let herself collapse onto her back and closed her eyes. "In a few hours, you will be back to your old self."

* * *

><p>Lin woke up to the feeling of warmth of the sun move over her naked body. She lifted her head up a little to see Kya curled up on her chest, snuggled tightly into the crook of her arm. Lin trailed her fingers lightly up and down her back, smiling as she heard Kya laugh quietly in her sleep. A few more seconds and Kya began to speak. "Lin, stop it. That tickles." Lin's hand came to a halt at Kya's lower back, pushing her closer until she was forced to place her right leg between Lin's. Lin reached up with her left hand to brush a few wayward strands of hair out of Kya's face, only to have Kya's hand entwine with her own. "Someone is awfully happy today. How are you feeling?"<p>

"Like my old self. Thank you." Lin leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her lover's head. "Though, I don't remember undressing myself. Or falling asleep for that matter."

"You fell asleep during the treatment and were having a bad dream. You began to sweat so I had to rid you of your clothes." Lin removed herself from Kya's embrace and got dressed into a clean tank and sweat pants. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to earthbend." Kya got out of bed and followed suit. Lin walked outside to the backyard and took a horse stance. She breathed in and out a few times, then stomped, sending a multitude of vibrations in every direction, smirking when they retuned a perfect image. She stood back up and turned to Kya. "Thank you."

The waterbender walked up to her lover and wrapped her arms around her back. "Thank you for allowing me to help you." They stayed like that, holding each other.


End file.
